wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Semi-common/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity may have grown up in a location with a more tundra-themed environment with cold, unforgiving winds. |} *Ice magic is associated and intertwined with water often being similar, minus the fact that ice is frozen; this makes ice a more difficult to use element. If properly used, it is a very powerful force and is often considered the most concise type of magic and has incredible accuracy if the caster is highly experienced. Ice mages often experience negative side effects when and or if they do not address the process of learning and using ice magic properly. It is around the terms of difficulty to use as fire magic. To develop this sort of magic, those who want it ideally have to live in colder habitats for awhile and stray from warmth and heat. *Ice is constructed by the mages themselves; not used from different matters. They use the cold within themselves as well as the water around areas and freeze them, unleashing an array of ice attacks and spells. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Serious'–– **Often, ice mages are viewed as "serious" as they don't engange in time-wasting activties and much rather focus on tasks at hand. *'Smart'–– ** Ice users can have or show a quick-witted intelligence, often acting strategic instead of impulsive. *'Competent'–– **Ice users have the necessary ability, knowledge, or skill to do something successfully and often do it exceptionally. *'Consistent '–– ** If Ice mages are one thing, they are consistent. They aren't swayed too easily when it comes to their opinions unless they are 100% certain of something, so they remain consistent with their logical and planned thoughts/actions. *'Composed'–– ** In most cases, despite of how saddening and frightful situations can be, Ice mages remain composed showing minimalistic expressions about said events. *'Secretive'–– ** Ice mages are not without their secrets; an. abundance of ones at that. They aren't typically liars, however, they'd rather keep things to themselves. *'Cold-hearted'–– ** For the most part, ice users came come off as cold and distant, intentional or not. They have a hard time connecting to others emotionally. *'Isolated'–– **Ice users can sometimes prefer working by themselves; they feel as if it's easier that way. Less distracted, and easier for them to get tasks done. *'Fearful of Change'–– **Due to ice being consistent, and not an element of change, Ice users are typically fearful of change- they want things to remain as consistent as possible. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Ice Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢If their bodies come in contact with water (due to how cold they often are), they can freeze the water by choice. I.e rain that falls on them instantly freezes. ** ⇢Despite the above, they are rather compatible with water and being around water can strengthen them (due to the fact they can freeze it and water usually tends to be cool.) * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Without proper knowledge of the element, devestation and unpredictability came come with it. ** ⇢Dry areas with no water and a lot of heart are significantly harder for them to be in, very much so weakning them. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Northberg is a tundra-themed region that has a merely around 500 residents living within it. Due to the freezing, unpredictable weathers, most cats and creatures tend to avoid Northberg. The Sleet-palace is their most populated location, as the ice-made village and palace attract attention from those unfamiliar with Northberg. [Kingdom of Highlands: NORTHBERG '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity